Homeless
by spellbindersasuke
Summary: When Matt is thrown out by his father he's left homeless and alone. Two hours later he wakes up in a hospital and meets Mello. MelloxMatt.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- Rain**

Matt dug his hands deeper into his pockets, trying to ignore the stares of passers by and feeling rain run down his face. Blood dripped down from his forehead and he slipped into the shadows by the shops to get away from people staring at him. How had he got blood on his head?

-**Flashback-**

Matt was stood outside his house, ringing the bell, waiting for someone to answer. When the door was finally yanked open he was thrown backwards by a punch in his stomach. "Get out!" His father yelled, kicking him down the steps, "I don't want you in my house, think you can just waste your life and my money on games and smoking!?" People looked out their windows curiously as the front door slammed shut and Matt pulled himself up. He could feel blood dripping down his head and turned away from the house. Muttering a curse under his breath, Matt left his home and headed towards the city, hoping to get a room for the night.

**-End Flashback-**

He hadn't managed to get a room and was now wandering round the city, hoping to find somewhere, anywhere to stay for the night so he wouldn't catch frost bite from the cold. As he glanced across the room he saw a sign in a hotel window. _Vacancy. _

Smiling slightly, Matt ran across the road, not bothering to check for traffic. There was the sound of a car horn then of screeching tyres, he turned and gasped in shock as he saw a van hurtling towards him, his legs wouldn't move and nothing was reacting. The car braked but was going to fast to stop...someone screamed and Matt collapsed, blood trickling down his face, arms, legs, stomach...and he knew no more.

When he finally felt life come back into his body the first thing he felt was pain in his head. Groaning, Matt forced his eyes open, then shut them sharply as he saw a blindingly bright light shine at him. He heard someone mumble "Turn it off" and he tried opening his eyes again, when he let his gaze drift across the white ceiling, then to the hospital equipment to either side of him, finally his eyes fell on the person sat by his bed.

Their blond hair was combed neatly down on either side and there was something very feminine about him. The teenager bit off a piece of chocolate then looked across at him. "You're awake." He observed.

Wanting to get a better look at the room Matt tried to push himself up but the blond forced him back into the pillows. Staring at the boy, Matt was sure he hadn't seen him before. "Who are you?" He asked when he was certain he didn't knwo the guy.

Swallowing a piece of chocolate he replied, "Mello. You?"

"Matt." Something was puzzling him. "If you don't know me then why are you here?"

"I was meant to be visiting my friends dad but I got bored so went walkabouts round the ward and saw you didn't have any visitors and you looked more fun than they did so, I came in here. Plus some guy was following me and asking if I was lost..." Mello trailed off, taking another bite of chocolate. Matt stared at him, not knowing what to say. Thankfully, someone came into the room and he didn't have to say anything. The newcomer had messy black hair and was in a white long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Mello, we're going, Watari says to go say goodbye to Soichiro before you leave." The person left once Mello had nodded.

"Er, how did you actually end up in hospital?" Mello asked once the door had closed.

"Um...well, my dad punched me then kicked me down the steps and about an hour later I got hit by a van."

"Why did your dad hit you?"

"Because I spent all my money on games." Matt said, and for smoking he added in his head.

"Just for that? Wow, he sounds mean..." There was a few moments silence. "Where you gonna go?" Matt tried to shrug and failed miserably.

"Not sure."

"You could stay with me!" Mello shouted suddenly. Matt turned to look at him.

"Huh?"

"It gets boring when it's just me, Near and L, they both talk about complicated stuff and tell me off for eating too much chocolate but L can't talk because he eats sweets all day!" Mello explained.

"Huh?" Did this guy just sy I could stay with him?

"Come on, it'd be fun!"

"Er,"

"You don't have anywhere else to go."

"Ehh..That's true, I suppose."

"Pretty please?" Mello asked.

"Okay then..."

"Yay!" Mello said, eating some more chocolate then giving some to Matt.

A nurse came in a few minutes later and said that Matt could go but to take it easy for a week or two.

Mello called a taxi and soon they were both riding along towards wherever Mello lived. When the taxi stopped outside a huge Victorian Mansion Matt thought there was some mistake, dressed mostly in leather, Mello was not the person you expected to live in a place like this. "I called Watari and told him that you were living here so the room next door to mine should be ready." Mello said as they got out the taxi and the driver drove off.

"Don't we need to pay him?"

"Hm, maybe he forgot." Mello shrugged, leading Matt up to the front door, it was pulled open by the black haired boy from before.

"You must be Matt," He said, "My name is L." They shook hands and Mello pulled him through into the hallway. A boy who was probably about 14 but looked about 7 was sat in the main living room on the carpet playing with robots, he was in silvery pajamas and was twirling a piece of his paper white hair around his fingers.

"That's Near." He whispered to Matt as they walked up the stairs towards the bedrooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note- Matt, Mello, L and Near are all 14-15 and act like 2 year olds, even L and Near even though they are a bit more mature. Also in this TWISTER five people can play at once,**

**Chapter Two- Snow and Twister**

"Matt.... Matt....." The voice seemed to call from a long way off, he rolled over and tried to block out the calling voice. "Wake up..." He heard the person sigh and then footsteps walk away. _Finally someone leaves me to sleep. _No sooner had he thought this that the footsteps returned and ice cold water was splashed over him. Matt jumped out of bed with a scream, as he shook cold water out his hair he saw Mello on the floor holding a glass, laughing his head off.

Folding his arms Matt watched him until the blond regained his composure and as he stood up Matt threw a pillow at him. Mello fell over again, laughing and pulling Matt with him, the two ended up in a pillow fight, and that was how L and Near found them, jumping round the room throwing and hitting each other with pillows like they'd known each other for years.

"Er...Mello." Near said as the two began to wrestle.

"Yeah?!" Mello asked as Matt chased him round the room with a glass of cold water.

"It's snowing." Matt and Mello stopped and looked out the window, white snow was indeed falling. Pushing past L and Near like a pair of four year olds they ran towards the back door and out into the already snow coated garden. Matt shivered slightly and that was when Mello noticed Matt was still in his silvery pajama's, taking off his jacket Mello threw it over Matt's shoulders. Smiling slightly as snow touched his upturned face, Mello walked towards the bench. As he turned back to Matt a snowball collided with the red heads hair, L was stood a little way from the door, Near by his side, they were both holding snowballs.

**....Half an hour later....**

"Three...two....one..." Matt whispered, him and Mello burst out from the bush they were hiding in and began throwing snowballs through the blizzard that was now raging in the direction of L and Near, a small gasp of shock told them that they'd hit the target. That was when the snowballs came flying back towards them, "Take cover!" Matt yelled, acting as though he was in a game boy game he dived to the side, Mello copied but leapt the other way.

Watari's voice brought them out their mad game, "Come inside now boys! The snow's too thick at the moment!"

L, Near, Matt and Mello all went back into the house, brushing snow off themselves, Mello brushed some off the top of Matt's hair as the snow began to melt. A surprise was waiting inside, hot chocolate, biscuits, cake and a golden roaring fire. Even though it wasn't even the afternoon yet, all of them got into their pajamas.

As they snuggled by the fire Matt glanced out the window, you couldn't see anything except snow falling. "It's pretty thick out there." He said, Mello rolled over onto his stomach and looked out the window.

"Yeah, hey, that means that school might be closed tomorrow!" Mello cheered along with Matt, L smiled while Near carried on watching the fire.

"It's the worst storm in twenty years," Watari said walking back into the room and handing bisuits out.

"Thanks," Matt said as he took a shortbread one and carried on looking out the window.

"I doubt if anyone will be going anywhere for a while, it's meant to carry on for a few days." As Watari explained about the storm, L shuffled over to sit by Matt and stared out the window with him.

Four hours, three completed x-box games later, Matt was having the most fun in his entire life. He was sat on a leather sofa, playing Near, L and Mello in Gears of War and winning. It seemed that L and Near thought too much about strategy and the whole sacrafice to win thing. Mello meanwhile would accidently blow up his team-mates thinking that they were enemies. As Matt won his ninth game in a row there was a knock at the front door, L got up to answer it and Mello changed the game in the x-box.

They could hear voices coming from the hall and after a few moments L walked back in accompanied by two people, one was a girl with bright blond hair and a boy with brown hair and in a suit. "Hey," Near said, Mello turned round then looked back at the game with a scowl when he saw who it was.

"Matt, this is Misa Amane and Light Yagami."

"Hi."

"Nice to meet you." Misa sat down on the sofa next to Matt and looked at the game he was playing.

"You're good a games." She said smiling, "Oh! You know what we should all play! TWISTER!"

Matt gaped when he saw L come back in with the game, he didn't think he'd been serious about playing it. "I'll spin." Light said before Near or L could volunteer.

"Matt, right foot red."

"Near, left hand yellow."

"L right hand blue."

"Mello, left hand green."

"Misa, right foot green."

**Five minutes later**

"Matt, left foot blue."

"If I could I would." Matt said, threading his foot between Misa's arm and L's leg to get to the nearest blue. L was leant across Near who was half under Mello who had nearly kicked Misa in the face on his last turn, Matt was leant over L's stomach and was almost falling, mainly because he was trying not to laugh at the position of Misa's head to Mello.

"Near, right hand green."

"Er..." As Near leant across Misa his hand brushed her stomach and she collapsed into laughter, Matt started laughing and so did everyone else, then they all began to shake before they all fell over.

Light was beant over laughing and clutching his stomach. Everyone looked like they had just ran into each other at the same time and somehow got tangled up. As Mello tried to stand up L moved his hand, knocking him back over. After alot of struggling everyone managed to stand up and Watari brought them drinks and biscuits again.

"That was fun! We should do that again!" Misa exclaimed, jumping into the air.

"Er...No."


End file.
